Heroic act 2
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Again, Brian will have to face another problem, this time, it will be for himself. Sequel to Heroic Act


One morning in the city of California, Brian had got up from his bed while yawning and then headed for the bathroom. The boy from the museum noticed that his younger brother had entered the bathroom and he stayed in his room to wait for him, but his mother's scream prevented him from going to bed.

Brian: "Now what will Mom want?" –He said to himself.

The guy from the museum under the stairs to meet his mom who was preparing breakfast, Brian watched his mom bored and she watched her son who had that expression.

Brian's mom: "Brian, later I need you to go get some things for lunch, I have to go to a meeting that will not take so long" –she said.

Brian: "Ok, mom, I have it" –he told his mom.

Brian's mom: "By the way, your brother told me that you had left last night, can you know where you left?" –She said.

Brian made a face about it, yesterday he had gone to spend the night in the street, something very causal of him, because he wanted to clear his mind and be able to break free from the four walls he always looked at.

Brian: "I only went out for a few moments" –he said.

Brian's mom: "Alone or with a friend?"

Brian: "Alone, mom, alone" –he said as he went to his room.

Brian's mom slowly shook her head as she watched her son who was climbing the stairs and went to the bathroom quickly, she did not know why his son behaved that way, but she thought he was like that because he was growing.

Mother of Brian: "My child is already growing, I expected it" –she said while continuing with breakfast.

**…**

It was 12:30 p.m. and Brian went to the place where his mother ordered him, the boy from the museum walked slowly to the place while waiting for the bus stop to take him to the place.

Brian: "Let this be as fast as possible" –he told himself.

At that moment, Brian noticed a bus that was approaching and stopped at the bus stop and Brian went up to sit in a seat for one. The boy from the museum put on his hood and grabbed some headphones while listening to music.

Brian (Mind): "With this I will relax a bit" –he said to himself.

The bus stopped again for some people to go up and in those people, a girl had come up to sit down and she noticed a boy with a blue sweatshirt, the girl opened her eyes when she realized that this boy was the same as He had saved her for two days.

"It can not be, that's the same boy" –she thought to herself.

The girl sat behind him while thinking about how he could meet the same person, she thought it was a coincidence. On the other hand, Brian had his eyes closed and at the same time opened them to observe the indicated place.

Brian (Mind): "Really? It seems like he's an eternity here?"

Suddenly, the bus stopped at the bus stop where Brian had to go.

Brian (Mind): "Or maybe not"

The boy from the museum quickly got off the bus while the girl just looked at him and the bus headed towards another bus stop, leaving the girl to see the boy who saved her for the last time.

"I wonder who will be treated?" –She asked herself.

Brian was heading to a store where he was all the things that his mother had ordered and went into the store to talk to the store manager.

Brian: "Excuse me, sir" –he said as he showed him the shopping list.

The shopkeeper read it carefully and his gaze went to Brian who was looking at him with a slight glance.

Store manager: "Ok, in a few minutes I'll bring you things"

Brian: "That's good" –he said with crossed arms.

The store manager turned away while Brian was watching the television that was on the counter and observed in the news some things that was related to Overwatch, which was about the illegal things they did in secret, although that it was just a rumor.

Brian: "Well, I had to talk about that sooner or later" –he told himself.

Suddenly, a person entered the store and Brian observed him who had a gun in his hand, which indicated that he was a thief.

Thief: "Very good, boy, give me everything you have" –he demanded.

Brian growled in silence and is that, he had nothing to give the thief and the money that his mother gave him was given to the store manager, the boy from the museum had to do something about it.

Brian (Mind): "Shit, if I do not give anything to this guy, I'll be dead" –he thought to himself.

Thief: "What are you waiting for? I do not have all the time" –he said to Brian.

Suddenly, Brian took some pepper powder and an idea occurred to him in the head.

Brian: "Okay, just come closer to give you what I have" – he said to the thief.

The thief, without thinking twice, went to Brian to give him what he had. However, when he approached where Brian, the latter smiled as he threw the pepper powder into the face of the thief.

Thief: "AAAAHHHH! My eyes!" –he scream.

Brian: "Perfect"

The boy from the museum kicked him directly in the stomach, causing the thief to fall along with a number of potatoes in tinfoil cans. The thief was still wiping his eyes while the tears came out.

Thief: "Damn boy, that's what you're going to pay for me" –he said while opening one eye.

However, Brian's response was with a direct kick in the face, which caused the thief to spit blood out of his mouth. Brian observed the thief who was recovering little by little and the boy from the museum observed the gun and took it and then throw it away.

Brian: "Well, with that I would congratulate things"

Suddenly, the thief threw it at him while Brian grabbed him by his hands and glared at him.

Thief: "Now yes, I'll give you your deserved" –he said while preparing his fist.

Brian punched him in the thief's crotch, which made him shudder for a few seconds. Brian got up from the floor and grabbed a metal tray and hit it right in the face of the thief, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. Brian was panting heavily as he threw the metal tray on the floor and turned away, but still tired.

Brian: "Uff, I could against him. That guy was an annoyance"

However, the thief got up and was about to attack Brian by surprise ...

**¡PAM!**

If it was not for someone to hit him with a metal bar. Brian noticed what he had seen and he was surprised when he observed the person who had attacked the thief: the blonde girl with short hair that he saved 2 days ago.

Brian (Mind): "It's the same girl who saved 2 days ago, this must be a coincidence"

The girl threw the metal bar while watching Brian with determination who was a little uncomfortable before the look of the girl.

"Hi" –she said.

Brian: "Hello ... I think I saw you somewhere"

The girl rolled her eyes at Brian's answer, surely forgetting that he had saved her two days ago.

"Well, you saved me from that guy in the alley, remember?" –She said.

Brian: "Sure, thanks for refreshing my memory" –he said as he crossed his arms.

The girl suddenly felt a little uncomfortable at the contact with Brian who showed no more emotions, then she took a deep breath and exhaled to have a bit of posture.

"Well, my name is Elizabeth" –she said introducing herself.

Brian looked at her for a few seconds while the store manager left the place.

Store manager: "Ok, here you have everything that was in the ..." –he stopped for the moment as he watched what had happened in the store.

Brian took the bag with the purchases and watched the store manager.

Brian: " I think you should call the police" –he said to the store manager.

The store manager took his cell phone to call the police while Brian went to the door and move to the side where the girl was.

Brian: "My name is Brian, goodbye" –he said as he left the store.

Elizabeth observed Brian who was retreating from the place and her eyes were still on him, the store manager approached the unconscious thief and he shook his head while complaining about the disaster that the thief had done.

Elizabeth: "Brian ..." –she said saying the name of her hero.


End file.
